The present invention relates to a security and pouring stopper that includes a tubular channel which contains a ball and which has a radially outward chamber in which the ball may be partly contained, the ball being retained in the channel.
Different types of pouring stoppers designed for bottles are known which make it possible to close off the contents of the bottle when not pouring. Such pouring stoppers may be opened and closed manually by means of lids or the like.
An example of a pouring stopper is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,712. This pouring stopper--when the bottle is in a normal upright position, closes the outlet and thus hinders evaporation, etc. In an ordinary pouring situation, the ball is able to position itself in a circumferential and radially-outwardly arranged chamber. In this manner liquid may run through the chamber past the ball. The stopper disclosed makes it possible to close the outlet if the bottle is placed upside down. However, the stopper will not function as a security stopper hindering liquid discharge if a bottle is overturned.
Another example of a stopper of the type mentioned above is known from European patent application No. 264,181. According to this application the stopper consists of a ball positioned in a recess in a bottle neck. The ball may be pressed in tightening contact in the bottle neck and thus ensure that a high pressure is maintained in the bottle. When the bottle is to be emptied of its contents, a manual pressure is conveyed to the ball which is consequently pressed down into the bottle neck, which is provided with a circumferential and radially-outwardly arranged chamber in which the ball is received while the content of the bottle is being poured out. However, this construction gives no security against unintended discharge if the bottle is overturned.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a security and pouring stopper which will allow easy and effortless pouring when a container, preferably a bottle, is to be emptied of its contents in an ordinary way and which will at the same time block any discharge when the container is overturned unintentionally.